


battles lost and won

by TakeAStepOut (Falterbehind)



Series: Drabble-Tober 2020 [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falterbehind/pseuds/TakeAStepOut
Summary: It always seems like the blood is never his; lingering afterimages of ghosts gone by.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Drabble-Tober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947979
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	battles lost and won

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie is dead in this one sorry folks
> 
> Prompt: shaking hands

There’s blood in his nail beds, crimson crescent moons decorating shaking hands. It’s not his; of course not, of course it isn't. It speaks of axes cleaving, houses falling, a wide-eyed, unfixed stare, and a body abandoned deep underground. The stains afterimages he can’t quite clean.  _ Out, damned spot.  _

Richie scrubs, fingers clumsy and skin turning pink under too-hot water because at least the burning means he feels something besides the void of loss. The water runs cold, rushing down the drain. Fate turns, an unstoppable force, Richie thinks, just like how all water eventually leads back to the sea. 

  
  



End file.
